


Reaching Out In Such A Way

by Estirose



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Genderbend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kae tries to be part of her team in the wrong way, and the others call her on it. Deals with dubcon, mentions of uncomfortable sex. A sort-of remix of "Lying Naked".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching Out In Such A Way

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea of where this came from (other than I was reviewing my fics in preparation for remix_redux and got Kae, who is my genderbent Gai). This is probably what would have happened had Gai bothered to say anything - and probably a version of what his teammates said to him after - in "Lying Naked".

"Kae-san, are you all right?"

Kae looked up at where Ahim-san was standing, a tray of tea in her hands. She really should have retreated to her room, she thought, but she'd instead come to the main room of the Galleon, as if she could figure things out there.

Ahim-san looked elegant in her nightgown, making Kae feel dowdy in a pair of sweatclothes she'd gotten for exercise and had hastily stuffed on after everything had happened. But it wasn't Ahim-san's fault; Ahim-san looked great in everything.

"Yes," she said, though that was lying. But she didn't want Ahim-san to feel bad about what had happened. It was her fault for not walking out of there before she got involved in their orgy, and how could she take offense to making the team closer?

On the other hand, she felt weird and uncomfortable. She'd never had sex before, after all, and while Joe-san had been gentle as hell, she just wasn't used to, well, anything going in there except when she saw her gynecologist. And wasn't sure she wanted it again. Or maybe she did. She wasn't sure. The result was nice, but she wasn't sure that it was worth it. It had gotten a little better once she was used to it, and perhaps someone had noticed that she didn't like it, because Marvelous-san and Doc-san had avoided doing the same, and Luka-san and Ahim-san had been gentle as well. They'd still made her come, though. 

She'd retreated once everyone else had fallen asleep. She'd wanted to fall asleep, but she hadn't felt like she could, like there was too much energy, even for her. So, she'd gotten dressed and come down to look at her scrapbooks, as if they could tell her if she was the only Sentai member ever that had lost virginity to one of her teammates.

"Come drink tea with me, Kae-san." Ahim-san's voice was gentle. But there was something in the other girl's words that said it wasn't an invitation, it was an order.

So, Kae reluctantly joined Ahim-san at the table, where her teammate served her tea. She didn't want to really talk about the whole thing, because she didn't want the others to think what they were doing was wrong. Which it wasn't, just she didn't want anything to do with it and yet she did.

Retiring to her room next time seemed like such a good idea. 

"Kae-san is not okay," Ahim-san said, holding her tea in front of her.

Kae looked down at her teacup. She didn't want to cry. Oh, it was perfectly fine for her to do so, but she didn't want to disappoint her teammates. She'd wait until she got to her room. She'd done so after she'd left the others.

"I don't think Marvelous-san or anyone of us realized," Ahim-san said.

"It's not… it's not your fault." Kae could handle battle. Battle was easy. Battle meant fighting the bad guys and saving the world. Battle meant being with one's teammates, having purpose. The bonds a team forged in battle were as important as the ones they formed outside it. "I… I never thought about it." It made sense that a team that had sex was close enough that the sex mattered. "I didn't think to warn any of you." 

It hadn't felt right to leave, not when her team was bonding like that.

"There's nothing wrong with saying no." The voice wasn't Ahim-san's. Marvelous-san stepped into the room, and Kae wondered how she hadn't noticed him coming in. "You're crew, Kae, but you have a right to say no."

She knew they'd respect it. For all they were pirates, for all they broke the rules, they knew each others' limits. But she was still the team apprentice. 

"You're my team." She looked up at him, and she was vaguely aware her eyes were brimming with tears. 

"Doesn't mean you have to do what you don't want to do." He was naked from the waist up, but at least he had pants on. And, as her gaze dropped down, at least he wasn't aroused.

"You're my *team*," she repeated, for lack of anything better to say. How could he not understand? She'd learned fast not to change her teammates; they'd respected her boundaries and done the same, but she still had to be part of them. And if part of them meant having sex, she'd have sex.

Marvelous-san pulled out a chair and straddled it. "Doesn't matter." He drawled the worlds out. "Sex can't be fun if you're freaked out."

She thought she saw Ahim-san nod. "It's meant to bring comfort, Kae-san, not pain."

Kae knew she couldn't break out in tears. That would be stupid. Instead, she sipped at her tea. 

"If you want to have sex, we're here. Any of us would be glad to be with you," Marvelous-san said. "But we're not going to make you. Find what you're comfortable with. Find what you're comfortable with. Don't force yourself - you're a pirate. You do what you want."

"I was also uncomfortable my first time," Ahim-san said. "Marvelous-san and the others… they waited until I was ready."

"Yeah, well, you told us you were uncomfortable," Marvelous-san told her, with a grin. 

Looking down at her tea, she wondered if she could have been as forthright as Ahim-san had been. But Ahim-san had been a Princess; she was used to being comfortable and being forthright about not being comfortable. On the other hand, Kae had forced herself not to withdraw when the clothes started coming off.

"All of us tried to make things better when we realized what was going on, Kae-san," Ahim-san told her. 

"Yeah, especially since you wouldn't leave," Marvelous-san added.

Kae remembered his fingers on her body, how he'd obviously avoided anything that would make her uneasy. "I didn't think it would be fair."

"Doesn't have to be fair." Marvelous-san leaned back in the chair.

"We trust you to tell us when you're uncomfortable." Ahim was still holding her cup. She'd barely sipped at her tea.

"Yeah." There was a third voice. Kae flinched a little, even as she knew it was Don-san, and looked over. He wasn't the only one there. Joe-san and Luka-san were, too.

She had to admit, she hadn't considered how her own discomfort would make them enjoy it less. How her own obvious pain would weaken their bonds instead of strengthening them. Of course, none of them seemed to be condemning her for it. Instead, they were gathering around her, like a team should.

It was funny, how her pain would bring them together. That her discomfort would tighten bonds the way the sex should have. Looking around at them, she resolved to get used to sex, to find what she was comfortable with. Because they'd never force her be part of it, and yet with this team, her team, she would do anything.

"Thank you, everyone," she said, and at that moment, she allowed herself to start crying.


End file.
